juan_dela_cruz_tvfandomcom-20200222-history
Engkanto Kingdom
The Engkanto Kingdom Encantadia is the realm of the Engkantos, Diwatas and all the magical and mythical beings. Queen Nerea is the current monarch of the little kingdom of the lambana that is only a part of the many kingdoms that makes up this entire kingdom. The only focus on the series is the lambana kingdom. Every kingdom has its corresponding location in the human world. It serves as a gateway or portal that leads to their realms. It is seldom used anyway, since every monarch of every kingdom, has their own way of creating their own portal. They don't mind going to the human world, not unless it is necessary. 'Lambana Kingdom' Lambana and other engkanto makes up this entire kingdom. It is an archipelago of castles that sits on protruding high cliffs located by the islands that are scattered by the sea. The castle is made up of towering lighthouses that shines very bright. Lambana are fairies, with a pair of transparent wings, that resembles a dragonfly. It also resembles a lot like a firefly, since the wings glow at will. They feed on chakra, nen, or the spiritual energy that is their main power. Their power typically manifests as a glowing blinding lights that is actually a spiritual energy, when their fingers create a triangle shape. They can also manifests it on different forms such as plasma energy. They are actually all female entities. The engkanto armies frequently helps and protects them, due to the fact that, they can be very vulnerable and helpless. They multiply by marrying an engkanto. If the offspring is a boy, they are engkanto without no trace or blood of a lambana. If its a girl, usually it will become a whole blooded lambana. But in some rare cases, the girl can become a whole blooded diwata. Liway is the only one who appears to have glowing wings and can actually fly, and can presume as a tiny firefly. The majority of them never displays the ability to fly or to show their wings, not even the queen of the lambana, Queen Nerea, herself. 'Diwata and Engkanto Kingdom' Diwata and Engkanto Kingdom are located at the top of mountain highlands. The surrounding of this kingdom is covered with thick fog and the view from the mountaintop is breathtakingly beautiful. This is where all the leaders of every kingdom meet, making it the metropolis of the entire engkanto kingdom. Diwata and Engkanto are the monarch of this kingdom, and also the main monarch in the entire engkanto kingdom, in short, they are the authority in their entire realm. They greatly resembles human appearance except that they have elvish looking ears and white complexion. They use bow and arrow made of twigs as a weapon. Their armies can be seen helping the lambana kingdom at some point. Other engkanto even decided to be a part of the lambana kingdom instead. They are actually good looking beings that are very powerful, making them the superior race in their realm. They hold the five elements of nature air, wind, fire and lightning giving them the ability to manipulate and control any natural disasters earthquake, storm surge or even volcanic eruptions. The engkantos frequently helps humans but they are also the ones responsible for natural disasters, once man abuses nature. 'Duwende and Nuno sa Punso Kingdom' Home for all the mythical elves and gnomes that lives underground. Therefore the kingdom is buried deep under the land. Obviously it is made up of underground tunnels an entire ant colony. But there are also parts of this kingdom that is above the ground. Duwende are typical minute elves. While the nuno sa punso are the authority of this kingdom. They have powerful earth element abilities. 'Tikbalang and Kapre Kingdom' Lazaro, is the leader of this kingdom. Though Santana, his son, takes his place when he was punished by the engkanto council. Santana, avenge his father from the lambanas, knowing that Lazaro was killed because of Haring Mana-On's verdict. But later on apologizes when he soon finds out that Lazaro is still alive, and Mana-On does not accused Lazaro. Lazaro, takes his throne again, when he was freed from imprisonment. Tikbalangs are half human and half horse. They have a very powerful legs, capable of super speed abilities. It is said that when you are kicked by a tikbalang, you will be unconscious for a long time or worse, you will not be able to wake up again. Such as what had happened to Rosario, when she was kicked by Rabuyo tikbalang. Kapre on the other hand, is a giant that lives on tall trees, and likes to smoke a giant tabacco. It has the ability to control and manipulate trees. They are harmless, and only fights back once they are harmed. This kingdom is an entire woodland forest of great distances that is populated by the gentle giant clans of kapre and tikbalang family. The borderline between the kapre and tikbalang realms are strictly implemented however. Ordinarily, they don't mingle with each other, as the encounter often leads to conflict and misunderstanding. As both families are strictly territorial by nature. 'Sirena, Kataw and Siyokoy Kingdom' All aquatic mythical beings live in this kingdom. Such as sirena mermaid, a human with a fish tail for a lower limbs. Siyokoy, another aquatic reptilian beast, that has legs unlike the sirena. And the kataw, the highest level forms of all aquatic diversity. Other infamous aquatic beings that lives here includes the berberoka. They are frog-like amphibious beasts, they can live both on water and land that can swallow an entire sea, or even an ocean. They live on swamps or the shallow part of the water world kingdom. 'Underworld Kingdom' This is the darkest and scariest kingdom. Knowing that all the wild, wicked and terrifying entities dwell in here. It never cooperates to the engkanto council, as they have their own agenda that is opposing to the righteous ways of the entire kingdom. At the farthest area of this kingdom lies the gateway to hell. This kingdom is ruled by dalaketnon version of the engkanto/diwata. And unlike any other beings on their realm, they prefer living in the human world. The urban city to be exact. Category:Locations Category:Terms